Braver Than You
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Rose opened her door to find Scorpius Malfoy standing before her, looking a little worn and thoroughly exhausted.


Braver Than You

AN: I found this page in my Scorose section in one of my writing notebooks, and figured why not type it up. One last little something before bed. I hope you enjoy, it's short and sweet. :]]

* * *

Rose opened the door to her apartment, and in front of her stood Scorpius Malfoy. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks so his sudden appearance was a bit of a surprise. He thought she'd be more upset upon seeing him again, but surprisingly she was just relieved. She stepped aside to let him, curious as to why he was here so late.

"Hey well this is a surprise," she said tightening her robe as she closed the door.

"I know... so is what I came here to say." Scorpius said, his hands running through his hair as he walked over to stand by her window. He looked a little worn out and she wondering if everything was already.

"Okay... do share," she said, hoping to get him to continue quickly, Scorpius had a way of talking around things, that drove her a little crazy.

"So, we've been friends for seven years now right?" he said, over his shoulder, his focus still out the window.

"Right," rose answered taking a seat on her sofa, her eyes watching him, waiting. Where he was going with this she had no idea.

He turned and walked toward her but stopped when he was a few feet away. He stood there, and she smiled a little. He was never much of a pacer, he always stayed rooted to one spot when sorting through thoughts, or when he was nervous, and he seemed to be both right now.

"And... you agree that..." he started, but paused, biting his lip.

"I'd agree that what?" she hedged again, forcing herself not to roll her eyes at him.

"You'd agree that the reason we never started dating was because, A. neither of us was brave enough to initiate it because B. we we're both unsure of our families reaction, and so C. we never talked about it. " he finally spat out in a rush, his eyes going between examining her face, and the carpet.

Rose thought for a second, looking to see if she disagreed with any of what he'd just said, he stood there with bated breath waiting. She most certainly hadn't expected this turn in the conversation.

"I'd agree," she answered simply, one side of her lips pulling up in a small smile.

Scorpius exhaled loudly, before he smiled a little in return.

"Okay so is this why I haven't seen you for the last few weeks? You know you missed my house warming party," Rose told him her smile turning into a small smirk.

"I'm sorry, and yes. I have spent the last few weeks weighting the pros and cons." He said, rocking back on his heels, his hands in his pockets.

"The pros and cons of what?" she asked, he head tilting to the side as she watched him.

He walked forward so that he was standing in front of her, and then bending down on one knee.

"Rose, will you marry me?" he asked pulling open a little blue box.

"Oh my goodness," Rose gasped as her hand flew up to her face, a beautiful circle diamond on a simple white gold band sat there staring back at her. She wanted to pinch herself; she'd been sure that out of family loyalty she was going to miss out on a life with the one man she wanted to be with more than she wanted anything.

"Of course," she said, shoving forward her left hand for him to place the right on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you," she pulled back to look at him, "so I guess from now on you get to say your braver than me, well, at least about something."

He laughed lightly, he arms holding onto her, "It took me a while to realize, I loved you more than the fear, and yes I'll be holding this over you for the rest of our lives."

End

* * *

AN: and cut! :]] so this was little one page, not one and a couple lines of another, but one college ruled page and I decided, well why not... I wrote it, why not share it.

I imagine in this story Rose and Scorpius grew up, him always being more cautious her always jumping into things. So although he took his time deciding to do it, the point is he did it when she couldn't at that's what matters. :]]


End file.
